Retazos de Papel
by Onryo
Summary: Tokio Hotel. TWC. One-Shot Solamente son ordinarios, vulgares, inútiles y arrugados retazos de papel. Los sentimientos que teme expresar moran en sus palabras. ¿Alguna vez tendrá el valor suficiente para decirlos en voz alta?


Bueno, acá vengo con un nuevo fic. Que empezó siendo un drabble y terminó siendo un pequeño One-Shot. Espero que les guste ^^ Desde ya si no te apetece leer twincest, pues no sigas leyendo. Btw, las palabras repetidas están puestas adrede ;) _Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Retazos de Papel**

Agonizantes, los sentimientos reprimidos caen de su interior deslizándose calientes por sus mejillas. Vuelve a estrujar el papel para aventarlo a la otra esquina de la habitación con furia ciega.

Sus ojos chocolates brillan como el cristal por las lágrimas saladas que lentamente arruinan su maquillaje antes perfecto. Silenciosas e implacables, mueren en la oscuridad de su camiseta, negra como su tristeza de verle todos los putos días y no tener el valor suficiente para confesarse de una vez por todas. Y su corazón, cuyos latidos acelerados por las mariposas solamente van dirigidas a un amor proscrito, era desgarrado por el dolor quemante cada vez que lo veía devorando a una chica, para que en la mañana su sonrisa de lado precediera al relato detallando cada acto en la sed salvaje por saciar el hambre de sus alteradas hormonas. Entonces él trataba de bloquearlo todo, lastimado, porque simplemente lo descompone escucharlo hablar con total normalidad, tomando cada vaga pista de su amor que le da en pequeñas indirectas como meras acciones de amor fraternal.

Porque él quiere ser el que besase esos labios con ávida ternura, él quiere oír sus palabras al oído, y quiere sentir el corazón de su hermano palpitando emocionado junto al suyo. Pero todo lo que tiene son simples sonrisas, y ahoga su desesperación en retazos de papel, únicos testigos de su amor secreto y sentimientos más puros y profundos.

Limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. El piso está regado de retazos de papel, arrugados, tachados, maltrechos por los delgados y cristalinos ríos de pena que nacieron en su corazón vapuleado. Se abraza las rodillas y continúa llorando, imaginando su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa. Y todo lo que puede tocar es simple papel, puede besar imágenes congeladas, soñando que esos castos besos tenían como protagonistas a su hermano también.

_Su corazón naufraga en un mar de retazos de papel. En un mar frío y cortante de emociones nunca dichas, arrugado como los sentimientos cuando pugnaban por salir de sus labios._

Y la puerta se abre con un chirrido. Alguien se agacha y se oye el crujido del papel al ser desdoblado. Bill levanta la vista, solamente para ver a su hermano con la mandíbula desencajada en el vano de la puerta. Una hoja arrugada planea torpemente hasta caer en el suelo y entonces lo sabe. Traga saliva, mientras su corazón golpea frenéticamente contra su pecho, deseando salir en lugar de morir cuando la estocada de odio de su hermano lo atravesase mortalmente.

"_Ya no soporto el silencio. Quiero decirlo de una puta vez. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Sería menos doloroso quitar este corazón maldito de cuajo de mi pecho, así no late más, así no late por él ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo puedo decírselo a Tom? Quizás debería intentar plantarme ante él y decirle..."_

—¿Decirme qué? —pregunta Tom, con los labios temblando al recordar la nota, viendo el sufrimiento de su hermano. Destrozado por dentro al verlo desamparado en un mar de lágrimas.

Y junta todo el coraje que le quedaba, viendo finalmente la oportunidad en el medio de aquel calvario que habían sido siempre sus retazos de papel. Inspira profundo y las palabras por fin abandonan sus labios:

—_Te amo._

Y desde ese día, los retazos de papel se han hecho ángeles para Bill. Porque en cada sitio encuentra uno. Junto a su café, en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, en el neceser del maquillaje, están por doquier. Siempre pulcramente doblados para pasar desapercibidos. Entonces él los desdobla, el material cruje despacio, y ve las palabras en letra redondeada.

—_Yo también te amo._

—Lo sé.

Esboza una sonrisa, mientras siente los brazos de Tom cerrarse alrededor de su cintura, aprisionándolo, conteniéndolo. Y su amor se sella con un beso profundo, mientras en el suelo reposa como aquella vez el retazo de papel. Y ambos saben que todos miran sorprendidos la manera en que los papeles se multiplican misteriosamente, pero para ellos son solamente huellas de su amor.

Huellas de un sentimiento profundo en simples y ordinarios retazos de papel.

* * *

¿Muy cutre? :3 Se agradecen comentarios, en especial las críticas constructivas! Solamente denle clic al botoncito para dejar un review, ¡vamos! Les prometo que vendrá Gustav para hacerles un relajante masaje ;)


End file.
